


Not One to Get Jealous

by clowchan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, fic request, getting over heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowchan/pseuds/clowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic requested by tumblr user rosemarysbabysitter using this this prompt “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not One to Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Heartfelt Passages in SVU and the events in Captain America: Civil War. This is pure fluff

It was the end of the day when Tony and Rafael decided to go out for drinks. They’ve been dating close to two months now, despite their secretive relationship. This was very hard for Tony. He was a very affectionate person and he couldn’t express it in public. Neither of them could. It was hard enough for Rafael to escape his protective custody. He couldn’t let them know that he was dating _the_ Tony Stark - playboy billionaire genius extraordinaire. That would not only attract the press but BX9 and the correctional officers.  This one thing Rafael wanted to be, _needed to be,_ private for a while. Nobody knew or he hoped nobody did.

On their date nights, Tony slipped Rafael’s protection detail a few hundred dollars to go out with him. He didn’t care if he was bribing them and that it was possibly illegal. He could always hire the best lawyers if he had gotten caught.  Tony _had_ to spend time with his lover. He didn’t need an overqualified babysitting service interrupting them. After the events with Steve Rogers, the entire team fighting one another and splitting up, he had to take time off and relax. To clear his head and regain composure. To figure out a way to fix everything between them.

Prior to their little secretive romance, they had known each other through the same tailor. Rafael couldn’t believe it when he first saw Tony. That definitely boosted his already large ego. He knew he had great taste in clothes, but to discover the man, who’s graced covers of several magazines used the same person, felt great. After seeing him there a few more times, he had to strike up a conversation with him. He was very curious about Tony Stark. Who wasn’t? One thing leads to another and they were soon going out for coffee.  Rafael found it quite amusing that there was someone who drank just as much coffee as he did. _Or maybe even more._

It took a few dates to get to really know one another. For Tony, he and Pepper had finally called it quits and he took it very hard. He became a bit reserved and withdrawn. It was hard for him to admit that he was scared to share feelings with someone else again.

Rafael too. He had gotten quite attached to Olivia and before he finally asked her out, she was with Tucker. He kicked himself for days and regret filled his head. He wished time machines were invented yet there wasn’t. He had to move on.

Then they suddenly clicked. Normally, Rafael couldn’t stand people who were overly cocky, but there was something different about Tony. He was more down to earth than he imagined to be. The personality that Tony was known for, Rafael soon discovers, was only for the cameras and the public. In private, Tony was more affectionate and a bit of a sap. There were certain mornings where Tony secretly came to his apartment. Of course, he flew in his Iron Man suit, fitted with, as Tony called it, ‘cloaking armour’. The window opened then close and Tony revealed himself. Rafael shook his head, sipping his morning brew. Tony got out of his suit, head towards his kitchen, and make him breakfast. Sometimes, it would be burnt, but Rafael appreciated the gesture.

Tonight, Rafael decided he wanted to be daring. Instead of having a night in, he wanted to hit the clubs and just have fun. Rafael just finished a case dealing with child abuse and he was mentally drained. It was never easy for him dealing with any of the cases the SVU brought to him. He had to decompress.

Tony, on the other hand, was unsure about the two of them out in public like that. He used FRIDAY to analyse all the clubs to see which one was the safest and had a VIP lounge. That was the most logical choice and still he was unsure and nervous.

It took a little convincing on Rafael’s part to make Tony go. His lips lingered on Tony’s till he sensed him smiling beneath his kiss.

“No wonder you win a lot of cases.”

“I don’t particularly kiss people in court to win,” Rafael smirks. He lets go of Tony to  change out of his work attire. He got into something more comfortable and appropriate for tonight. Tony did the same afterwards.

A half hour later, they step inside the club. The place they entered was one where the patrons knew Tony and knew to keep their distance if he was with someone. The music was booming, lights were flashing random colours, and everybody was too busy dancing to take notice anyways. Immediately they get into the groove things and just let loose. They got close to one another, letting the music take a hold of them, and they begin to make out. As they took turns leading one another, Tony’s hands travel down Rafael’s sides, and he starts to grope his ass. Rafael lets out a quiet moan before he grinds himself against Tony’s hands. Tony pulls him closer and they share another intimate kiss. Rafael runs his hands through Tony’s hair before he kisses his neck and taking in his musky scent. He whispers sweet nothings in Spanish into Tony’s ear, making him smirk in a devilish manner.

After the song ends, Tony steps away to order drinks. He orders Rafael his usual scotch and he orders himself an extra dry martini. Tony was about to motion Rafael to sit with him at the bar when he notices him dancing with a woman with long brown hair. Tony sips his martini, observing him. Now they were dancing a little too close for comfort. And they were getting too handsy. Tony went from watching them to staring them both down, gripping his glass. How dare someone else enjoy his lover on their rare date night? Or perhaps Rafael is purposely teasing him? He wasn’t sure.

Rafael caught Tony glaring. Hesmirks at him, spinning the woman around, and dipping her down. Both of them were in sync to the salsa-like beat. He was in his element.

Tony bites his lip. Rafael _is_ teasing him. The bastard. He kept watching how fancy his legwork was, whispering _“Damn”_ every now and then.

When the song ends, Rafael saunters back towards Tony, “That was fun.” Rafael sits beside him, drinking his shot of scotch.

“I bet,” Tony turns his head away from him.

Rafael cocks an eyebrow at the gesture, “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Tony raised an eyebrow. _Jealous?_ Tony was never one to get jealous and yet here he was seething over someone dancing that close with _his lover_. Taking precious time that they had together away from him. Tony didn’t realise how much he really liked Rafael. He grits his teeth begrudgingly accepting his observation. “Yes.”

“ _Cariño_ ,” Rafael places a hand on top of his, “I like only you.” He wasn’t ready to say the L-word, but he adored Tony and enjoyed his companionship immensely. Maybe he was in l-o-v-e, but he couldn’t admit it. Not yet. For now, his company was all that he needed.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Tony orders another martini.

“Tony,” Rafael caresses his face and kisses him. “You’re the only one in here I want to go home with. A dance is only a dance and it means nothing. Look at all the evidence here.”

Tony giggles, “Am I on trial now?”

“Smart ass,” Rafael grins. “But seriously,  _te deseo_.” He finishes his drink and looks at Tony, “One more dance? _Just us._ ”

“One more,” Tony grins as they get back onto the dance floor.

One dance turned into 4 more. By their last dance, they were exhausted. Tony called Happy to take them home. In the back of the SUV, Rafael laid his head on Tony’s shoulder. “Thanks, I really needed that.”

“No problem,” Tony nods. “Need to do this again soon.”

“Once I’m not under 24/7 surveillance.” Rafael looks at his watch, “We need to get back to my place soon. They can only lie about my whereabouts for so long.”

“We’re heading there now,” Tony says. “And maybe…” He pauses for a second, rubbing his goatee.

“And maybe?” Rafael peers up at him.

“I can stay the night at your place for once,” Tony gives him a puppy-eyed look.

“I would like that, but I don’t need them tracking you too. It’s such a pain in the ass,” Rafael rolls his eyes, making a blah expression. “Signing all kinds of sheets. GPS trackers. Being escorted everywhere.”

“Trust me, I know. I’ve had the government track me before. Did you forget I’m a tech genius?” Tony pulls out his phone and types in something for a moment.

Rafael scoffs, “No. How can I forget someone in a tin man suit 6 in the morning?”

“Titanium gold alloy,” Tony corrects him as the car pulls up to Rafael’s place.

“Nerd,” Rafael laughs. They get out of the car, enter his apartment building, and into the elevator.

“Touché,” Tony smirks. When they exit the elevator, Tony wraps an arm around his back protectively.

Just as Rafael pulls out his keys, one of the protection detail  in the hallway greets him. “Good evening, Mr. Barba and Mr. Stark.”

“Evening,” Rafael mumbles.

“Hope we didn’t make you wait too long,” Tony grins.

“You barely made your time,” the guard shakes his head and then looks at Rafael. “Anyway, Lieutenant Benson was up here earlier. She was looking for you, sir.”

“Back from her trip so soon?” Rafael says as he remembered when Liv told him she would be vacationing in Paris for the summer. “What did she say?”

“To check on you. I told her you didn’t feel well and went to bed early,” the guard looks at him. “She’ll be dropping by again at 10 AM.”

“Thanks. I’ll be here to meet her.” Rafael waves them off and closes the door behind them.

“Now where were we?” Tony wraps his arms around Rafael’s middle, kissing the nape of his neck.

“You were about to strip for me,” Rafael teases.

Tony says as he kisses him from his neck to his shoulders, “Oh? Am I?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.” Rafael shutters, feeling his goatee brush against his skin.  “Bedroom. _Now_.” Tugging at Tony’s belt, he whispers into his ear, “Y _quitarse la ropa_.”

The two men enter Rafael’s bedroom and shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> te deseo - I want you  
> Y quitarse la ropa - And take off your clothes


End file.
